monkeyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Ook
This was once a featured article! '' '''Ook' is the wild and exciting land in which Monkey Quest takes place. It is a very old and magical land inhabited by animals, dragons, and strange creatures. There are five Tribes in Ook, established by the five companions of the Monkey King, who gave his life to destroy the Shadow Demon Ka. Description A spectacular world where monkeys swing from vines, bounce on drums (and the occasional unsuspecting octopus or panda!), and uncover treasures beyond imagination. Populated with a dynamic cast of characters, the promise of wild adventure exists at every turn. Under the visionary leadership of the Monkey King, the residents of Ook have explored and settled every corner of the land. The monkeys have formed five tribes, each originating from one of the Monkey King's five unique companions. While all five tribes are very different from one another, they all show signs of the Monkey King's influence. An exciting and wild land, Ook and its inhabitants must always be on their guard. The increasing presence of Shadow Monsters, even after the supposed defeat of the Shadow Demon Ka, threatens the monkey tribes with the possibility of attack at any moment. Tribes All five tribes are very different from one another, but they also all show signs of the Monkey King’s tutelage and influence. The increasing presence of Shadow Monsters, even after the defeat of Ka, threatens the monkey tribes at all times with imminent attack. These are the five tribes of Ook. Crossroads The Crossroads Tribe is where the monkey starts off. It's a very peaceful land, if you can avoid all of the Shadow Monsters lurking there. It's the central area in the whole world of Ook. The Monkey King and his companions adventured through here, before his sacrifice. Chim Foo The Chim Foo Tribe is one of the five Tribes in Ook. It's populated by highly trained ninjas. Mist founded this tribe. She learned to master the element of air, which is now the tribe's official element, after meditating on a field of moonflowers. After Mist died, Grand Master Whisper took her place. Many Chim Foo ninja choose to study the ancient virtues, which some say were passed down by Grand Master Mist herself. Sea Dragons The Sea Dragons Tribe is one of the five Tribes in Ook. It's filled with thieving pirates. Captain Dragontail founded this tribe and learned the element of Fire while here, which made Fire the tribe's element. Captain Blacktail took Captain Dragontail's place after he died in Crossroads, and Captain Dragontail's tombstone still lies in the depths of the Forest Ruins, next to an ancient arena. Ootu Mystics The Ootu Mystics Tribe is one of the five Tribes in Ook, home to many wizards and sorcerers. They have the power to communicate with the earth and the dead. Mama Ootu founded this tribe and learned to communicate with the earth, which is how Earth became the tribe's element and how monkeys learned to talk to the earth. After Mama Ootu died, Mama Babu took her place, but Mama Ootu's spirit still lurks in the Deep Swamps. Ice Raiders The Ice Raiders Tribe is one of the five Tribes in Ook, their element being Ice. This tribe is where the brave Vikings reside. A fearless daredevil by the name of Grapp founded this tribe and learned the element of Ice here. After a while, monkeys came here to be trained to become brave daredevils and snowboarders like Grapp. After Grapp died, Sigthor was chosen to take his place after winning a sports competition. Mek-Tek The Mek-Tek Tribe is one of the five Tribes in Ook. Not much is known about this tribe, except that it is inhabited by monkey mechanics and lava spirits. A large volcano also resides nearby the tribe, which could be the source of the lava spirits. The tribe's founder was Trunket, who seemed to be skilled in craftsmanship and technology. The Mek-Tek believe that cooperation is the key to success, as stated by the Twins in Clock Tower Square. The Mek-Tek are well known for building the Clock Tower that resides at the center of Crossroads. Unfortunately, entrance to the tribe has been blocked by lava spirits, as stated by Wijit in front of the entrance to the Mek-Tek tribe in Fire Canyon Highway. Category:Locations Category:Content Category:Monkey Quest Category:Featured